Homicide: Life on the Street
Homicide: Life on the Street was an American police procedural television series that aired from January 31, 1993 to May 21, 1999, lasting seven seasons and 122 episodes. It was succeeded by the television movie Homicide: The Movie (which was the series' de facto finale). Plot The series centered on a police homicide investigation unit investigates violent crimes in the city of Baltimore, Maryland. Cast Main Cast *Daniel Baldwin as Detective Beau Felton 1-3, TVM *Ned Beatty as Detective Stanley Bolander 1-3, TVM *Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch *Andre Braugher as Detective Francis Xavier "Frank" Pembleton 1-6, TVM *Reed Diamond as Detective Michael "Mike" Scott Kellerman 4-6, TVM; recurring otherwise *Giancarlo Esposito as FBI Agent (later Officer) Michael Giardello 7, TVM *Michelle Forbes as Chief Medical Examiner Dr. Julianna Cox 60-91, TVM *Peter Gerety as Officer (later Detective. & Lieutenant) Stuart Gharty 6-7, TVM; recurring otherwise *Isabella Hofmann as Lieutenant\Captain\Detective Megan Russert 3 & 4, TVM; recurring otherwise *Clark Johnson as Detective Meldrick Lewis *Yaphet Kotto as Lieutenant Al "Gee" Giardello *Melissa Leo as Detective Sgt. Kay Howard 1-5, TVM *Toni Lewis as Detective Terri Stivers 7, TVM; recurring otherwise *Michael Michele as Detective Rene Sheppard 7, TVM *Max Perlich as J.H. James Brodie 5, TVM; recurring otherwise *Jon Polito as Det. Steve Crosetti 1- 2, TVM *Kyle Secor as Detective Tim Bayliss *Jon Seda as Detective Paul Falsone 6-7, TVM; recurring otherwise *Callie Thorne as Detective Laura Ballard 6-7, TVM Recurring Cast *Granville Adams as Officer Jeff Westby 4-7, TVM *Ami Brabson as Mary Whelan Pembleton 1-6 *Gary D'Addario as QRT Lieutenant Jasper 3-7, TVM *Erik Todd Dellums as Luther Mahoney 4-6 *Gerald F. Gough as Colonel Bert Granger 1 -3 *Źeljko Ivanek as ASA Ed Danvers [ seasons 1-7, TVM] *Clayton LeBouef as Captain (later Colonel) George Barnfather 1-7, TVM *Herb Levinson as Dr. Lausanne 2-7, TVM *Walt MacPherson as Detective (later Capt.) Roger Gaffney 3-7, TVM *Harlee McBride as Alyssa Dyer 3-7 *Ellen McElduff as Billie Lou Hatfield 6 & 7, TVM *Austin Pendleton as Chief Medical Examiner Dr. George Griscom (ME) 7, TVM *Kristin Rohde as Sergeant Sally Rogers 3-7 *Jay Spadaro as Officer Salerno 1-7, TVM *Ralph Tabakin as Dr. Scheiner *Judy Thornton as Judy 2-7 *Sean Whitesell as Dr. Eli Devilbiss 1-7, TVM *Michael Willis as Darin Russom 1-7 *Sharon Ziman as Naomi 1-7 Episode numbers Productions Reception Accolades The show has won Television Critics Association Awards for "Outstanding Achievement in Drama" in 1996, 1997 and 1998. It also became the first drama ever to win three Peabody Awards for drama in 1993, 1995 and 1997. It has received recognition from the Primetime Emmy Awards, Satellite Awards, Image Awards, Viewers for Quality Television, GLAAD Media Awards and Young Artist Awards. In 1996, TV Guide named the series "The Best Show You're Not Watching" and it placed at #46 on Entertainment Weekly's "New TV Classics" list. In 2013, TV Guide ranked it #55 on its list of the "60 Best Series of All Time." External links * Homicide: Life on the Street on Fandom Category:1990s television series Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:Syndication